


The End

by lumieredarling



Category: One Direction (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, but theres a happy ending too, harry is all over the place, louis is in doncaster, niall is with harry, no one knows where liam and zayn are lmao, thats kind of confusing but it will make sense when i get there, the ending is really sad, there is no narry don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumieredarling/pseuds/lumieredarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry Tomlinson-Styles find themselves separated just in time for a zombie apocalypse. Louis and his son Charlie are alone. Harry and Niall must make their way back to Doncaster. Zayn and Liam are nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>or, a walking dead au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic posted on here, sorry if there are any grammatical/spelling errors!

Louis held his son Charlie in his arms as the walking dead banged on the house. He started crying and cradled the sobbing boy.  


“Shh. Try not to make any noise, Love. They’ll go away when the sun rises.” He said quietly to his terrified son.  


Louis knew he had to be the strong one since his husband Harry was not there. He needed to be strong for his boy. The problem was, he was scared. So scared. He didn't know what to do or how to protect them both if any of the walkers got in the house.  


Harry would always be the protective one. He would keep Louis and Charlie safe. Louis could barely keep himself safe, let alone his three year old son.  


He decided to call his husband for help. Louis couldn’t do this on his own.  


Fortunately, the phone line still worked. There was no telling how long it would last, though. People were dying by the second.  


Louis dialed as he stroked his child’s hair. Charlie had fallen asleep.  


As for Louis, he hadn’t really slept for days. Weeks, perhaps. He was too terrified.  


Harry answered.  


“Hello darling. Are you okay?” He asked quietly. The walkers were drawn to sound.  


“H-Harry I’m scared.” Louis whispered through the phone as he heard more groaning outside his window.  


“I know you are, Baby. You will be okay. I promise you. I will be there with you soon.” Harry told him softly.  


“But what about you? I am worried, Haz. What will happen when our phones stop working? What will happen when I can’t reach you? How will I know you’re okay? When will I see you again? Will I—”  


“My love. Please stop worrying. This will all be over soon. Don’t worry about me, okay? I will be with you again as soon as I can. I am here with Niall. He will help me. Have Zayn or Liam gotten to you yet?” He asked.  


Zayn and Liam were their best friends, along Niall. They had been in Bradford the last time they talked and said both was on their way to Louis’ house. That was months ago. They could’ve been gone by then.  


“No, Harry. And neither of them have called. What if they were bitten? What if they’re dead? What if they’ve already turned into—”  


“Don’t say that please. I’m sure they faced some difficulties but will arrive soon.” Harry reassured.  


“Okay.” He started to feel better. Harry was always right.  


He heard a load groan from outside and pounding on the windows.  


Louis started crying again.  


“Baby please don’t cry. I love you so mu—”  


The phone line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions, feel free to tweet me @otraroyal!


	2. harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't post the last few days! i went to otra san diego on thursday!

**december seventeenth**

"What's wrong, man?" Niall asked as Harry set down the phone.

"Line's dead." Harry answered quietly. He knew the phones wouldn't last forever, the satellites probably came crashing down like the rest of the world.

Harry tossed it aside and silently walked over to the bed. He and Niall had luckily found a cabin that still had locks, as all the other buildings were broken into. He looked down at his dirty shoes, out of tears to cry. 

His Louis and his Charlie were all alone. And Harry was miles and miles away.

And as if planes were taking off anymore. Every airport is full of walkers, along with every other building in the world.

Niall would try to keep the spirit up. Every time Harry would start to lose hope, Niall would always tell him "There's no where to go but forward". How untrue that felt.

It was like they'd always take a step forward and two steps back. They'd find a car, but no gas. They'd find water, but it was polluted. They'd find a house, but he refused to stay in one place for more than one night. His number one priority isn't to stay in a cozy home, it's to find his fucking husband.

"Mate, everything's gonna be okay. Louis is strong, he can protect Charlie." Niall said sitting down next to Harry and putting his arm around him. Harry felt very lucky to have Niall, but sometimes he just didn't understand.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Niall. I know Louis will do everything he can to protect our son, but what about him? How is he going to take care of himself while making sure a three year old doesn't go close to the windows?" Harry shouted frustratingly.

Niall stayed silent, so Harry continued.

"There are more of them than there are of us. One wrong turn and Louis, or us, could become the walking dead. It's that simple." Harry quietly said as he wiped his dry eyes, expecting tears to come out but there were none.  _Probably from the dehydration_ _,_ he thought.

They sat in silence for a long while when Niall, so quietly Harry could barely hear, "Has he heard from Zayn or Liam?"

He paused for a beat. "No." He said in the same tone.

Niall nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna go get some more water." He told Harry as he grabbed a gun from the bedside table.

"Okay. Be safe." 

He headed out the door and shut it quietly, leaving Harry alone.

He lied back on the bed as his mind drifted back to the day he found out it was all over.

***     *     ***

**two years before**

"You're coming back for Christmas... right?" Louis asked hesitantly on the phone.

"Of course love, just finishing up some songs with Niall. Then I will grab the next plane available, promise." Harry reassured him. He felt bad for being away from Louis and Charlie, but since they now had a son they couldn't both go to LA. 

He stripped down to his boxers while apologizing to Louis about now being there. Harry sat down on the bed and continued to talk to his husband.

He told Louis about what great progress he and Niall made in the studio that day, and Louis listened. After Harry finished talking, he couldn't hear anything on the other end except for the quiet TV in the background.

"Lou? Is everything okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Turn on the news right now." He told him urgently.

"Wh-"

"Now, Harry!" He shouted.

Harry hurriedly grabbed the TV remote from the night stand and pressed the power button. He turned to one of the news channels and watched, still on the phone with Louis.

_"...This so called 'disease' is spreading by the minute. People are attacking animals along with other humans. They seem to not hear what_ _police officers are telling them, as when they approach them, they get attacked as well. It's almost as if they aren't humans anymore. If you get bit, it looks like you turn into one of them. Over four-thousand people have caught this 'disease' world wide and it seems to be spreading even quicker. Stay safe."_

He shut off the television.

"Louis... what does this mean?" Harry asked, confused. What was happening? He didn't understand. 

"Aren't you watching the news?" Louis asked frustratingly.

"Yeah but it's just some disease. They'll find a cure-"

"No! You weren't listening. People biting other people and randomly attacking things? That's not a disease. Have you seen the videos?" Louis asked hurriedly, seeming worried.

"No... but babe, don't worry. Everything will be fine! I'm sure this will all die down in the morning." Harry reassured his husband.

"Harry! You're not listening to me! You could be in danger! You need to come home. Now!" Louis screamed loudly at him.

"Calm down Lou. I promise everythi-"

Niall suddenly came bursting through Harry's door.

"Mate, have you seen the news?! We need to get out of here, they're in the building." He said quickly, tossing Harry's abandoned clothes at him.

"What? Who?" Harry asked, still confused.

"Harry get out of there!" Louis shouted, obviously hearing Niall on the other side.

Harry still didn't get what the big deal was, it was just some weird disease. But he listened to the two and yanked on his pants, shirt, and shoes. He luckily hadn't unpacked yet so he zipped up his bag and headed toward the door.

"No don't!" Niall screamed, trying to grab Harry's shirt, but he was too late.

Harry opened the door and suddenly, someone, or something, tackled him to the floor, making loud clicking noises. Harry tried to push it off but it was just too strong. Niall then grabbed the back of it's ripped jacket and smashed it's head with his foot. Harry could hear Louis shouting through the discarded phone, which was halfway across the room at this point. He grabbed it and hung up after he told Louis he was fine, and that he was coming.

Niall pushed the body in the hall and shut the door before another could come in. 

"We have to go. Now."

*     *     *

Harry's eyes shot open as the door shut loudly. He sat up and saw Niall locking the door and rushing towards Harry. He heard loud banging on the windows and doors, windows starting to crack as he saw the dead outside.

"Uhh mate? We gotta go." Niall said with a chuckle. Those zombies didn't really scare them anymore.

Harry sighed and grabbed his gun from the bedside drawer. He cocked it and tucked it in his jeans pocket, grabbing his small duffel bag which contained basically a water bottle, a map, some markers, and some clothes. 

Niall grabbed his bag too as they rushed out the back door. They had their guns out, but then realized there were only a couple back there. Harry grabbed a stick and shoved it through the head of one, while Niall banged a rock on the other.

They ran through the woods for about five minutes until they started walking. The dead may be killers, but they're not fast.

Harry soon spotted another cottage. He gestured for Niall to follow him as he slowly opened the door. They checked the whole house for walkers but it seemed empty.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and took out his map. He pulled out a red marker and mad a dot where they were. Harry forgot to do this while they were at the other house. He connected it to the last dot, which was in Spain. Now, it looked like they were in France.

When they first left LA, the closest flight to Doncaster they could get was in West Africa. Thank God they had even gotten that flight when they did, because there was no way they could've crossed the ocean. 

Niall sat down next to Harry and looked at the map with him.

"Almost there, Haz." 

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Almost there."

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy?" Charlie called as Louis looked out the window. Louis quickly turned around, shutting the curtain and sitting down next to his son on the floor. 

He pulled him onto his lap and responded, "Yes, love?"

Charlie fiddled for a few beats and then answered quietly. "I'm hungry."

Louis sadly hugged his boy to his chest and said "Me too darling, Daddy will get us some more food soon." 

They had ran out of food the day before and he knew what that meant. He had to go out and get some, which wouldn't be that terrible if he didn't have a son who had only just turned five. He couldn't take him with him, fuck no. That would be stupid, and Louis isn't stupid. But, if he doesn't take him, he has to leave him at home. Alone. And that's not gonna fucking happen either.

Louis was strong. He knew he could take on these zombies, he's done it before. Back when Eleanor was still around to watch Charlie, he used to go out the time. But then one day she said "I'm strong too, Louis. I can go get water." And he never saw her again.

He's gone through so many losses it's like he's numb to it now. The only people who really matter are Harry, Charlie, and their three best friends. Two of which he doesn't even know their location. 

He's about to start panicking again when there's a loud knock on the door. He instinctively tightens his grip on Charlie before he hears a familiar voice.

"Lou? You in there? Please, it's Ed. Ed Sheeran. I don't even know if you still live here, fuck I don't even know if you're alive. But Harry gave me this address on the phone a few days ago, so i figured-"

Louis placed Charlie down on the couch and rushed to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open as fast as lightning. 

He couldn't have been more relieved. He hadn't seen another living human besides his son for over a year now. And it was the kindest face too, Ed's. Not only was it a real face, but a familiar one.

He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the house, shutting the door behind him and locking it again. He then turned around and gave Ed another look before he launched onto him. Ed tightly wrapped his arms around Louis and sighed, obviously just as relieved as Louis was. 

Though Ed was more of Harry's friend than Louis', he had always been nothing but sweet to him. Louis was grateful HE showed up instead of Oli or Cal. Those shits would have probably sacrificed his child so they could save their own lives.

"I'm so glad to see you." Ed said, still tightly hanging onto Louis.

Louis chuckled. "You have no idea."

He then heard two small feet padding over towards them. Louis let go of Ed and looked down, seeing his son looking up at him.

"Daddy, who's this?" He asked curiously.

Ed suddenly covered his mouth with his hands and gasped. "This can't be Charlie! Charlie was only one year old the last time we met!" 

Louis chuckled and picked up his son. "Time flies during a zombie apocalypse." He joked. 

Ed scoffed. "That is the most blatant lie I've ever heard." He said as he smiled at Louis and the boy.

"Tell me about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but will post more soon!

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions, feel free to tweet me @otraroyal!


End file.
